Alzando el vuelo
by Hojaverde
Summary: Draco Malfoy no monta en escoba hace años, pero Lucius se encargará de que su hijo alce de nuevo el vuelo.


N/A: Fic escrito para el Dracothon, con motivo del 30 cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los Malfoy me pertecenece. Ni siquiera la escoba.

**ALZANDO EL VUELO**

La primera vez que Lucius vio a Draco montado en una escoba supo que había nacido con todas las habilidades para el Quidditch que él no poseía. Acababa de cumplir cuatro años, pero no mostraba el más mínimo miedo y hacía gala de un increíble equilibrio. Los gritos de Narcissa ante su irresponsabilidad como padre se habían oído en la mansión durante días, pero Lucius siguió sin poder resistirse a enseñar a volar a su hijo, que ya manejaba el "arriba" con la majestuosidad de quien sabe que esa escoba está en el suelo únicamente para servirle.

Esa escoba pequeña pasó a ser una más grande, y todavía un poco más grande antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces, Draco ya serpenteaba con gran habilidad entre los árboles de Malfoy Manor y hacía amagos de Wronski en el jardín, atentando seriamente contra la vida de los pavos. Lucius estaba seguro de que su hijo iba a ser el buscador más joven y con más éxitos de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Pero entonces llegó Harry Potter.

Con más suerte que destreza, el maldito hijo de James Potter había entrado al equipo de Gryffindor estando todavía en primer año. Estaba claro que en cuanto a lo que el Niño-Que-Vivió respectaba, no tenían validez ni las reglas ancestrales. Draco había estado hablando de ello durante todo el verano, alternando discretamente entre la envidia y la rabia. Lucius se prometió que en su segundo año, le daría lo que tanto quería.

No fue el mayor error de su vida, de esos tenía una larga lista de candidatos por delante, pero sí fue la primera vez que había perjudicado a su hijo. Comprar Nimbus 2001 para todos los jugadores de Slytherin había propiciado la excusa perfecta para que el bastardo de Potter y sus andrajosos amigos pudiesen negar el mérito de Draco de entrar en el equipo. Si bien él sólo había querido cubrir cualquier posible contratiempo, su hijo estaba absolutamente convencido de que habría podido ganarse el puesto de forma legal, algo que no había hecho su enemigo. Lucius había propiciado un empate donde Draco había tenido la posibilidad de ganar.

Probablemente la única.

A partir de ese momento, cada partido que enfrentó a Slytherin contra Gryffindor supuso para Draco una nueva derrota. Volaba tan bien como siempre, a ratos de forma espléndida, rápido, astuto, valiente, ganando la partida a todos los buscadores menos a uno. Porque Potter había heredado todo el talento innato de su padre, ése que él mismo no le había podido legar a Draco. Lucius casi había agradecido que en cuarto año, debido al Torneo de los Tres Magos, se hubiese suspendido el campeonato de Quidditch. Su hijo escribía cartas mucho más animadas deseando la muerte de Potter en cada prueba que siendo derrotado por él en el campo.

En quinto año, esa lengua viperina que Narcissa tanto reprimía, había dado la primera muestra de ser beneficiosa. Potter había sido expulsado del equipo por agredir a Draco y eso le había dado toda una inyección de optimismo. Había sido un gran año para su hijo, prefecto de Slytherin, miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge… Pero había acabado de la peor forma posible. Su padre encerrado en Azkaban y todo lo bueno comenzando a diluirse.

Draco no jugó ni un solo partido en sexto año. Estaba bastante ocupado intentando aprobar las asignaturas, arreglando un armario evanescente, e inventando formas de matar al director de Hogwarts antes de que hiciesen eso mismo con su familia. Tuvo relativo éxito, sólo el asesinato se le había resistido. Pero cuando había llegado a Malfoy Manor con Snape, a Lucius le bastó mirarle para darse cuenta de la terrible factura que la guerra ya le había pasado. Y eso sólo fue el principio.

La última vez que Draco había montado en escoba tenía delante a Harry Potter y detrás a las llamas del fuego maldito lamiéndole la nuca. Nunca más le había visto tocar una.

Por eso, Lucius se levanta temprano esa mañana. Scorpius se ha pasado los últimos meses lloriqueando por una escoba y finalmente su padre se la ha regalado. Apoyado en su bastón, más por señorío que por necesidad, Lucius llega a uno de los salones con galería hacia los jardines y toma un discreto lugar junto al cristal. Como se esperaba, los dos ya están allí repitiendo el mismo ritual de veintiséis años atrás. Scorpius es igual a Draco por aquel entonces, aunque quizá un poco más nervioso y risueño, y un poco menos arrogante. Pero Lucius sólo tiene ojos para su hijo.

Está hechizando la escoba para que no se eleve más que un par de palmos del suelo. En cuanto termina, le explica a Scorpius cómo hacer que vaya hacia su mano. Lucius recuerda que Draco lo consiguió al segundo intento, Scorpius es dos años mayor y lo logra al sexto. Y en cuanto pone su cuerpecito sobre la escoba, su abuelo sabe que ha heredado su talento. Se cae dos veces en un recorrido de dos metros, y a la tercera mira enfurruñado a su Cometa 2010, diciendo que eso de volar es un asco. Adiós a las copas de Quidditch para Slytherin si Draco, en un futuro, se atreve a comprarle el puesto.

- Scorpius, volar no es un asco. Sólo tienes que aprender a mantener el equilibrio.

- Pues no me gusta. Y a ti tampoco.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? A mí me encanta volar.

- Porque nunca vuelas. Abuelo le dijo a abuela que ahora te da miedo.

Lucius toma nota de que su nieto podrá ser un desastre volando, pero es un cómplice estupendo.

- Pues dile al abuelo que eso es mentira.

- Vuela para mí, papá.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por favor! Así aprendo de cómo lo haces. Abuelo dice que te gustaba asustar a los pavos.

- ¿Abuelo sólo habla de esto últimamente?

Lucius ríe entre dientes, pero enseguida retoma su expresión atenta. En el rostro de Draco se evidencia la lucha que libra en su interior. Quiere salir y ayudarle a resolverla, pero sabe que es algo que su hijo tiene que enfrentar solo.

- Vamos, hijo. Hazlo. Sé que puedes.

Como si le hubiese escuchado, Lucius ve como Draco pronuncia un _accio escoba _y cómo una de las tantas que hay en los sótanos sale de la casa y sobrevuela el jardín hasta su mano. Y entonces se prepara para el momento.

Al principio, hay dudas y un poco de desconcierto. Lucius está seguro de que a Draco le sudan las manos y que siente una pequeña congoja en el pecho. La patada en el suelo, el aumento de altura, son lentos e indecisos, aunque Scorpius parece alelado solo con eso. Sin embargo, él espera mucho más y empieza a verlo cuando el cuerpo de Draco se alinea sobre la escoba para tomar velocidad. Sigue siendo hábil, ligero y estéticamente perfecto. Sabe que tendría que haberle dicho todo eso cuando iba a verle a Hogwarts, o quizá en alguno de los veranos en que su hijo no tenía más preocupaciones que tumbarse al sol y descubrir la forma de superar a Potter. Pero no lo ha hecho, y es muy probable que tampoco llegue a decírselo ahora. Para eso de los cambios, Lucius ya se siente viejo.

Sin embargo, agazapado tras uno de los cortinones, sí se permite verlo. Draco empieza a disfrutar y se le nota. Ha logrado la armonía perfecta con la escoba y empieza a escurrirse entre los árboles. Balancea el cuerpo con suavidad logrando giros imposibles y el viento le agita el cabello y los restos de humo que aún llevaba dentro. Es absolutamente libre. Su risa llena el jardín por primera vez en doce años, mientras Scorpius le aplaude y le vitorea con el mismo orgullo que Lucius siente pero nunca confiesa.

De repente, su hijo se convierte en una mancha minúscula en el cielo para caer en picado sobre la zona donde gandulean los pavos. Tres de ellos se libran por los pelos del amago de Wronski que Draco ha arriesgado hasta el límite, tentando su propia suerte y haciendo que Scorpius estalle loco de entusiasmo. Narcisa, alertada por el ruido, le grita a Draco Lucius Malfoy que si llega a tocar a uno sólo de los pavos, Scorpius estará condenado a ser hijo único. Pero es una regañina feliz, como las lágrimas que enjuga Astoria al ver a su marido subido a la escoba y disfrutándolo.

Todos saben lo que significa ese vuelo. Draco ya ha cargado con demasiadas cosas, y Lucius está dispuesto a ir aliviando su carga, aunque sea escondido tras un cristal y sin decir ni una palabra. O comprando el equipo de los Halcones de Falmouth para que su hijo lo presida.

Pero eso, ya se lo dirá mañana.

FIN


End file.
